


Nella tana del demone [Valtor & Trix X Winx Club]

by FelicitySmoak92



Series: Winx "Pervs" Club [A sinful collection] [1]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dick Girls, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Gender or Sex Swap, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgies, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, sex slaves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitySmoak92/pseuds/FelicitySmoak92
Summary: Valtor e le sue adorate Trix decidono di divertirsi un po' a spese (?) delle odiate fatine del Winx Club, dando loro ciò che realmente vogliono. Che non è polvere di fata o una nuova bacchetta magica con cui masturbarsi in bagno.Tutti otterranno molto più di quello che credevano, Valtor compreso.Primo capitolo di una serie.





	Nella tana del demone [Valtor & Trix X Winx Club]

**Author's Note:**

> Non possiedo il marchio "Winx Club" o i suoi personaggi, luoghi e invenzioni, che restano di proprietà assoluta di Straffi e della Rainbow.

L'ambiente era quello di un'elegante dimora signorile abbandonata ma rimessa a lucido da lui e dai suoi alleati non molto tempo prima.  
Valtor percorreva con passo lento e aria compiaciuta i lunghi corridoi deserti e illuminati dalla fiamma calda delle candele di cera d'api, appese ad intervalli regolari lungo le pareti decorate da tappezzeria amaranto e dorata, in tinta con i pavimenti di raffinato parquet scuro.  
Lo stile dell'antica ma funzionale residenza era accogliente e sfarzoso, con un tocco vintage che a lui non dispiaceva proprio, ma non era all'arredamento che pensava in quel momento.  
Il demone dalle fattezze umane pregustava già con un fremito d'eccitazione i dolci momenti che lo attendevano dietro ciascuna di quelle pesanti porte in mogano, dalle quali provenivano gemiti e ansiti inconfondibili.  
Aprì la prima sulla sua destra, e si ritrovò immerso in una morbida penombra e in un profumo di vaniglia e menta mescolati insieme, ma soprattutto umori di fica che subito gli solleticarono le narici e glielo fecero venire duro nei pantaloni stretti.  
Si diede un pizzico leggero sulla punta del pisello che iniziava ad allungarsi e ingrandirsi, mentre davanti a lui si svolgeva una scena stupenda e molto eccitante: da una parte stava la principessa di Solaria, la bionda e bellissima Stella, nuda come sua madre Luna l'aveva fatta e con le sue magnifiche ali spalancate, coperta di sudore e con la testa reclinata all'indietro, incapace di trattenere le urla di goduria che le sue labbra umide e gonfie lasciavano uscire; dall'altra c'era la splendida Icy, nuda e altrettanto sudata, con la chioma da regina delle nevi scarmigliata e l'espressione di un predatore negli occhi color ghiaccio, mentre senza troppa delicatezza affondava, con abili spinte dei fianchi morbidi, un enorme cazzo rosso e prodotto con la magia nella figa spalancata e fradicia della fata, che ormai non poteva più nulla contro il piacere assoluto che l'altra le stava dando e spingeva convulsamente e vergognosamente il bacino contro quel meraviglioso uccello duro e lungo.  
Le braccia e le gambe di Stella erano state legate con dei lunghi nastri di velluto violaceo alla parete dietro di lei e al pavimento, e ora mantenevano spalancate e inermi le sue cosce. Non che non volesse prendersi l'asta di carne che così squisitamente l'altra le stava dando, valutò Valtor con un ghigno feroce, avvicinandosi al corpo inerme della fata del sole e della luna per stuzzicarle un capezzolo roseo e turgido. L'altra emise un verso tra l'agonizzante e il felice, e Icy colse la palla al balzo: si chinò in avanti e inizio a leccare e stuzzicare l'altro seno con la bocca, mentre lo stregone lo lusingava con le dita senza sosta.  
Il demone ammirava deliziato il contrasto tra la pelle diafana del flessuoso corpo della strega e quella dorata della fata, e giurò a sé stesso che le avrebbe fottute entrambe, in modo rude e a lungo.  
In quel momento Stella venne con un grido disperato, reclinando la testa ancora di più. Icy però non sembrava ancora soddisfatta, e continuava a stantuffare con foga nella sua vagina calda e stretta, ancora e ancora.  
Gli unici suoni udibili erano i suoi lievi mugugni, i gemiti di Stella e i testicoli innaturali della strega che sbattevano contro la pelle morbida e sudata della bionda.  
Valtor concesse una strizzatina alle palle magiche della platinata, la baciò infilandole la sua lunga lingua calda nella bocca bollente di Icy, facendola roteare in quel tunnel soffice e avvolgente e desiderando di averci già messo il suo cazzo rovente come aveva già fatto tante volte.  
Il ricordo dei pompini da favola che Icy gli faceva spesso fecero contrarre il suo glande che lasciò stillare alcune gocce di sperma perlaceo nei suoi pantaloni sempre più umidi e stretti, ma decise che il gioco di quella sera non poteva fermarsi appena all'inizio.  
Seppur a malincuore si separò dalle due ragazze e le lasciò ai loro giochetti, ripulendosi la bocca con il dorso della mano guantata ed entrando nella seconda stanza.  
Lo spettacolo che gli si parò davanti quella volta minacciò di farlo venire direttamente sul posto, nella stoffa dei pantaloni e senza controllo. Davanti a lui e in posizione pecorina stava l'invincibile e agguerrita leader delle Winx, fiera combattente delle forze del male e nemica di quelli come lui fino allo stremo delle forze, tranne in quel momento in cui lo prendeva letteralmente da Darcy nella fica e da Stormy nel culo, con urla di gioia e piacere allo stato puro.  
\- Ti piace il mio cazzo, vero fatina? Ti piace quando te lo spingo in profondità, lurida troia arrapata?!- le sussurrava crudele la strega delle tempeste, leccando il collo nudo della rossa e giocherellando con i suoi seni tondi e morbidi.  
Aveva le tette più piccole di quelle grandi e burrose di Stella, realizzò Valtor, ma il culo e le gambe erano esattamente allo stesso livello.  
\- Vuoi che smetta, puttanella?- le domandava Darcy sadica, mentre le sbatteva l'enorme uccello viola nella passera grondante e le allo stesso tempo le stuzzicava il clitoride congestionato con due sapienti dita.  
\- No...ti pre...prego...non...smettere...no- ansimava pietosamente Bloom, una scena quasi troppo bella per essere vera.  
\- E allora dillo, dì che vuoi che ti fottiamo con i nostri cazzi! Dillo, o ci fermiamo qui!- le intimò la strega dell'oscurità, iniziando a leccarle i capezzoli.  
\- Io...io...vi prego, voglio...- cercava di articolare senza più freni o pudore la fata del fuoco, mentre le due streghe aumentavano il ritmo e le carezzavano il seno e le cosce completamente bagnate.  
\- Dillo, schifosa troia succhiacazzi, dillo! O scordati il nostro uccello!- le ripeté Stormy che già iniziava a sfilare il suo pene pulsante dall'ano già sporco del suo liquido seminale.  
\- Esatto.- ribadì la mora, facendo altrettanto e tirando via il suo membro con un suono viscido.  
\- No, vi...vi prego! Datemi...i vostri cazzi, per favore! Vi prego, li voglio, ne ho bisogno!- piagnucolò Bloom disperata, che era legata allo stesso modo di Stella e non poteva neanche darsi piacere da sola e concludere la faccenda.  
Valtor sospettò che le due streghe le avessero fatto un apposito sortilegio per impedirle di venire, altrimenti a quell'ora sarebbe già stata oltre il culmine, mentre lui ad assistere a tutto quello lo stava rapidamente per raggiungere, si disse, mentre il suo cazzo sputava un altro po' di sborra calda.  
\- Di più, fatina di merda, di più!- le ordinò Darcy, tormentandole il clitoride con l'indice e l'unghia acuminata.  
\- Ooooh...- sospirò la rossa incapace di trattenersi. Voleva quel piacere, lo desiderava più di ogni cosa al mondo, quella sensazione meravigliosa di pienezza e pressione che solo due grossi cazzi eretti le sapevano dare.  
\- Voglio il vostro cazzo, li voglio dentro di me! Li voglio, li voglio in mano, in bocca, sulla mia faccia, nella mia figa e nel mio culo, in tutti i buchi che ho! Voglio sentirvi sborrare dentro di me, voglio essere riempita ancora, ancora, ancora, fino a sanguinare! Datemi il vostro uccello, insieme, adesso!- si lamentò la principessa di Domino.  
Darcy e Stormy risero e ripresero a scopare la stupida fatina, mentre Valtor si avvicinava e se lo tirava fuori, svettante ed imponente, dai pantaloni. Si concesse due rapide carezze dalla radice alla punta, si massaggiò le palle e infine lo umettò con la sua stessa saliva.  
\- Apri la bocca, fata. Ho un regalino caldo e saporito per te.- le sorrise diabolico.  
Bloom fissò con desiderio il suo pisello così grosso e ben tornito e quello scroto dal colore adorabile, si leccò le labbra e spalancò la bocca, prendendo più carne che poteva e agitando la lingua su quella magnifica cappella liscia come velluto.  
\- Ooooh...così, fottuta fata rotta in culo e nella figa, così...ciucciami il cazzo...da brava...- mormorava lo stregone compiaciuto, mentre la sua storica avversaria se lo faceva mettere dentro dalle due streghe con gioia e allo stesso tempo glielo leccava con lunghi e lenti movimenti della lingua smaniosa, ne percorreva la notevole estensione, ne solleticava la punta sempre più rossa e poi lo accoglieva felice nella sua bocca calda, godendosi quel sapore forte e ricco di uccello infoiato. Gli succhiò anche le palle e gliele prese in bocca, mentre Valtor chiudeva involontariamente gli occhi, e quando Bloom riprese a pomparglielo magnificamente, raggiunse l'orgasmo nella sua bocca, schizzando sborra calda e vischiosa almeno per cinque volte.  
Tenne ferma le testa rossa della fata con le mani per impedirle di arretrare, e quella si vide costretta ad inghiottire la maggior parte del sugo del suo cazzo, senza staccare gli occhi azzurri e offuscati dai suoi.  
Quando ebbe finito Valtor si staccò, fece due passi indietro e restò a godersi alcuni minuti di quella visione paradisiaca, mentre con un certo incantesimo faceva tornare il suo membro dritto e duro come la roccia.  
Senza disturbarsi a rimetterlo nei pantaloni ora sbottonati e calati fino alle ginocchia, raggiunse la terza stanza.  
Qui riverse sul pavimento e coperte dei loro stessi umori densi trovò Tecna e Musa, nude anche loro e con le ali che sbatacchiavano al ritmo dei movimenti dei loro bacini che collidevano l'uno contro l'altro, mandando i rispettivi clitoridi duri e gonfi a strofinarsi tra loro. Nel frattempo si spremevano le tette e ci davano di lingua fuori dalle bocche.  
Valtor passò vicino a loro e accarezzò i loro splendidi culetti esposti, beandosi di quelle pelli setose e delicate, del colore della luna. Strofinò poi l'uccello contro le loro chiappe, prima di una e poi dell'altra, ottenendo dei gemiti più alti e sguardi lussuriosi in risposta. Permise a Musa di giocherellare con il suo cazzo e a Tecna di lusingargli i testicoli, mentre continuavano a strofinarsi le fighe tra loro senza posa. Venne sulle loro facce in caldi fiotti biancastri subito prima di loro, che si leccavano golose le tracce di sborra e urlarono con voci arrochite il suo nome. Ancora una volta ripeté l'incantesimo di prima, e quando le due fatine ebbero finito di ansimare, si avvicinò a Musa da dietro e prese a carezzarle il suo buchino del culo.  
\- Sai, ho sempre voluto riempirtelo fino all'orlo della mia sborra- le disse strizzandole le tette, anche se non ce le aveva affatto grosse.  
\- Oh sì, ti prego- lo implorò la mora. - Lo voglio tanto, dentro di me...-  
\- Proprio tanto, piccola?- la blandì lui, mordicchiandole un orecchio e strizzando instancabilmente quei capezzoli rossi e tumidi dai baci e dalle leccate di Tecna.  
\- Tantissimo...farei qualunque cosa...tutto...- trasalì quando finalmente lo sentì dentro di sé. All'inizio Valtor cercò di lasciarle il tempo di adeguarsi al suo diametro sorprendente, ma dopo un paio di spinte decise di non avere nessuna voglia di essere paziente con quelle stupide troiette affamate e iniziò a trapanarle letteralmente il culo, spingendo come un ossesso e mandando i coglioni grossi e gonfi come quelli di un toro a rimbalzare contro quelle chiappette sode.  
Tecna nel frattempo assisteva alle scena con un'espressione di pura delizia, cosce spalancate e dita impegnate a masturbare freneticamente la sua fica aperta, il cui ciuffo di peletti fucsia stuzzicò l'attenzione di Valtor.  
In quel momento arrivò Flora che le posò una mano sulla spalla, le prese un seno in una mano e iniziò a baciarla profondamente, toccandosi a sua volta.  
Quella vista moltiplicò il piacere dello stregone, che già era quasi al limite grazie al culetto caldo e stretto della fata della musica, la quale aveva iniziato a gemere senza ritegno da quando lui aveva preso a infilare e togliere due dita nella sua passerina bagnata. S'interruppe per concederle un abile lavoro manuale, fottendola con le dita e usando il pollice sul clitoride teso e duro come un cazzo in miniatura; quando Musa arrivò ad un passo esatto dall'orgasmo più travolgente della sua vita, riprese a spingere il suo uccello infaticabile dentro di lei, sentendo infine la stronzetta che veniva e imitandola subito dopo, quando quel suo meraviglioso canale caldo si era ristretto sul suo gran pisello come a volerlo risucchiare.  
Ripeté ancora una volta l'incanto sul suo cazzo mai pago; Flora ora leccava la figa di Tecna che sembrava godersi immensamente quel momento. Valtor spinse da parte una Musa sfinita per avvicinarsi ai magnifici fianchi tondi della fata della natura, iniziando ad accarezzarle le natiche e le grosse tette morbide.  
Lei lo lasciò fare felice, sentendo la figa che le si bagnava e i capezzoli inturgidirsi.  
Lo stregone notò con piacere che Flora era quella con il seno più grande tra le fate, ce le aveva più grandi e sode perfino di Stella, e decise che avrebbe avuto anche lei.  
Aspettò che Tecna venisse in caldi fiumi di liquido della sua passera, permise a Flora di ripulirla dai rimasugli e quindi la voltò, mettendola in posizione supina senza troppi riguardi.  
Iniziò a stringerle le tette, quelle splendide tette enormi che ricadevano a cascata sul suo petto, stringendo i capezzoli scuri e larghi tra le dita. Con l'altra mano le strofinava addosso il suo cazzo, sul petto, sul ventre, sulle cosce e sulla figa aperta e fradicia. Adorava la pelle setosa e ambrata di quella sporca fatina che si fingeva un angioletto per tutto il tempo ed invece era una piccola puttana perversa come tutte le altre, desiderosa solo di toccare, succhiare ed essere fottuta da grossi cazzi.  
\- Dai, non farmi aspettare troppo...- lo supplicò Flora inarcando il bacino quando il suo fantastico glande le lisciava il clitoride. - Non ce la faccio più...-  
Ma Valtor voleva giocare con lei e farla impazzire, come lei stava facendo con lui, tentandolo con quella bocca, quelle tette, quel culo e quella fica larga e rossa.  
Si chinò e prese a leccarle e succhiarle con talento il clitoride, e Flora non poté che godersi tutte quelle attenzioni rischiando di venire da un momento all'altro. Lo stregone però aveva un piano ben preciso in mente, e continuò goloso a leccare, mordicchiare e suggere con vivo appetito fino a quando la fata non gli venne contro la bocca, incapace di contenersi oltre nonostante i tentativi.  
\- Non è finita, fata.- le spiegò lui, e lei si limitò a spalancare gli occhi quando sentì l'enorme uccello dritto e pulsante entrarle dentro con una spinta fluida.  
\- No, aspetta...aspetta!- lo pregò, ma a nulla valse. Valtor fece apparire delle corde di stoffa simili a quelle che avevano Bloom e Stella e si dedicò a darsi più piacere possibile con quella vagina già provata dal recente orgasmo.  
A lui però non importava niente di poter fare male a quella baldracca vogliosa, spinse e spinse, con i testicoli che rimbalzavano e le pelli sudate che si univano, le labbra gonfie della figa di lei che strusciavano addosso al pube di lui, mentre il cazzo la apriva in due senza pietà.  
Flora reclinò la testa e si trovò sprofondare nel piacere più puro che le fosse mai capitato di provare, per quanto un po' doloroso per essere venuta poco prima, e pregò che quel momento non passasse mai e che quel pene incredibile non smettesse mai di lusingarla, che restasse sempre dentro di lei a riempirla e dilatarla.  
Raggiunse letteralmente l'estasi, tutto si fece bianco e cangiante ai suoi occhi e il suo corpo fu scosso da tremiti feroci, mentre il sesso le colava come una piccola cascata. Intanto anche Valtor raggiunse l'apice, riversandosi in lei in un fiume bianco, spremendo le palle per estrarre fino all'ultima goccia di sborra.  
\- Niente male, fata.- si disse soddisfatto e malizioso, uscendo da lei con un risucchio appiccicaticcio.  
Flora non ebbe neppure la forza di voltare il capo e guardarlo, ma rimase a godersi le ultime contrazioni delle figa ancora palpitante, che lei prolungava giocherellando pigramente con il clitoride enorme e rosso come l'interno di un fico maturo.  
Davanti a loro vide nuovamente Tecna, che non aveva ancora preso, ricevere le attenzioni di Aisha, che per l'occasione aveva avuto in regalo (non richiesto) il dono di un bel cazzo nero tra le gambe, grosso quasi quanto il suo e a quanto pareva dalle urla della fata della tecnologia inchiappettata, altrettanto efficace.  
Gli venne un'altra idea magnifica. Fece tornare duro e pronto il suo fallo, si posizionò dietro Aisha che già aveva intuito le sue intenzioni e aveva allargato le cosce, e prese a leccarle il buco del culo con foga.  
La fata dei fluidi gemette lieta di quel trattamento che le stava riservando, e dopo aver seguito il contorno di quel tunnel di muscoli con la lingua più e più volte, spinse il suo muscolo maggiormente all'interno, leccando e carezzando.  
La troia di colore si inclinò leggermente all'indietro, mentre Valtor continuava e nel frattempo si segava con tutte e due le mani, andando su e giù sul suo cazzo e spremendo i coglioni in modo eccellente.  
Sentì un paio di mani delicate che scostavano le sue e riprendevano il lavoro, si voltò appena senza smettere di leccare quel grosso culo caldo e trovò Stella, intenta a leccarsi le labbra mentre lo masturbava.  
Valtor sorrise e la lasciò fare, mentre Aisha regalava a Tecna un orgasmo impareggiabile con un'ultima spinta e la stessa principessa di Andros, divisa tra il culo stretto della fata della tecnologia che glielo aveva masturbato benissimo e la lingua sapiente dello stregon, e venne in fiotti abbondanti di sugo ricco.  
Ancora Valtor venne, e ancora una volta compì lo stesso sortilegio. Quella volta Stella, Aisha e Tecna presero a fargli un pompino incredibile in tre; Tecna gli succhiava le palle, Stella leccava su e giù e Aisha faceva altrettanto, succhiandogli anche la punta.  
I gemiti del demone riempirono l'aria, così come presto la riempì la sua ennesima sborrata.  
\- Che buono, il miglior sugo di cazzo che abbia mai bevuto!- esclamò soddisfatta Stella.  
\- Squisito!- concordarono le altre.  
Il demone ghignò compiaciuto. Il gioco non era ancora finito e lui si stava proprio divertendo.


End file.
